turkey_actorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beren Saat
Name: Beren Saat Born: 26 February, 1984, Ankara, Turkey Age: 31 Residence: Istanbul, Turkey - Los Angeles, U.S. Nationality: Turkish University: Başkent University Occupation: Actress Years active: 2004–present Hair color: Brown - Light Eye color: Green Height: 167 cm (5'5¾") Weight: 53 kg (117 lbs) Spouse: Kenan Doğulu (m. 2014) 'Background' Beren Saat (born on 26 February 1984) is a Turkish actress, best known for her leading roles as Yasemin Ünsal in the ATV series Hatırla Sevgili (2006–2008), as Bihter Yöreoğlu Ziyagil in the Kanal D series Aşk-ı Memnu (2008–2010), as Fatmagül Ketenci Ilgaz in Fatmagül'ün Suçu Ne? (2010–2012), and as Derin Çelik/Yağmur Özden in the drama series İntikam (2013–2014), a spin-off from the television series Revenge. She has won two Golden Butterfly Awards and is one of the highest-paid actresses from Turkey. 'Life and career' She was born 26 February 1984 in Ankara, to Ayla Saat (née Dikmen) and Hüseyin Avni Saat, a former professional footballer. She has a brother, Cem Saat. Born and raised in Ankara, she primarily studied at TED Ankara College Foundation Private High School and briefly attended Başkent University's Faculty of Economic and Administrative Sciences before pursuing a career in acting. With the support of her college friends, she applied to an acting competition called Türkiye'nin Yıldızları in which she became the first runner-up. She was discovered by the renowned director Tomris Giritlioğlu and debuted in her first series Aşkımızda Ölüm Var. Saat received her BA degree in Management. In 2004, she was cast as Nermin in the TV series Aşkımızda Ölüm Var. In 2005, she starred as the female lead Zilan in Aşka Sürgün which was produced by Tomris Giritlioğlu with Mahsun Kırmızıgül. In 2006, she was cast as Yasemin in the popular series Hatırla Sevgili and shared the leading role with Cansel Elçin and Okan Yalabık. Later in 2008, she was cast in a leading role as Bihter Yöreoğlu Ziyagil in Aşk-ı Memnu (Forbidden Love), a romantic drama series which was adapted from author Halit Ziya Uşaklıgil's novel Aşk-ı Memnu. Saat shared the leading role with Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ, Selçuk Yöntem, and Nebahat Çehre. For her role in the series, she won two Golden Butterfly Awards, she is the first nominee to win the award for two consecutive years. Güz Sancısı (Pains of Autumn) is her first feature film experience, a period film directed by Tomris Giritlioğlu. This production was released in 20 where Saat played with Murat Yıldırım, Okan Yalabık and Belçim Bilgin. In 2009, she also acted in Serdar Akar's film Gecenin Kanatları (Wings of the Night), written by Mahsun Kırmızıgül. She shared the lead role with Murat Ünalmış, Erkan Petekkaya and Yavuz Bingöl. In 2010, she acted in the series Fatmagül'ün Suçu Ne? a screenplay adaptation of the movie written by Vedat Türkali in 1986. She played with Engin Akyürek who also took part in Türkiye'nin Yıldızları and finished first in the competition. Her role Fatmagül is a victim of rape. She was nominated for Best Drama Actress in Antalya Television Award and Seoul International Drama Awards for her role in the series. The series ended in June 2012. In 2012, Saat acted in her third film Rhino Season which was directed by Bahman Ghobadi. She was cast as Monica Bellucci's daughter Buse. The world premiere of the film was held at the Toronto International Film Festival. In 2013, Beren Saat acted in the series of İntikam which based on the original American series Revenge. The series lasted two season and ended in February 2014. As the previous TV series of Beren Saat, her dressing style was one of the most talked topic besides her acting performance. Beren Saat has been in a relationship with Kenan Doğulu, the leading Turkish pop music singer, since February 2012. Beren Saat and Kenan Doğulu became engaged on 23 February 2014 at Istanbul and were married on 29 July 2014 at Los Angeles, USA.